


The Weekdays Series (podfic)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Breakfast, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has butterflies on the inside and wants more than he can have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weekdays Series (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetlyinfinite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlyinfinite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [breakfast and butterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929880) by [sweetlyinfinite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlyinfinite/pseuds/sweetlyinfinite). 



> My reading of sweetlyinfinite's sweetly infinite and super cute mini-series. She gave me a second part, and I can't thank her enough, so go read it!

[Download (mp3, 18.47MB, 00:20:10)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4jujdaa8nin3m7g/Weekdays.mp3)


End file.
